


Never Have I Ever

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Series: Gaggle of Gallavich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Drugs, M/M, Never Have I Ever, One-Shot, Weed, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: Ian and Mickey go to a colleague's house party and end up sharing some secrets.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gaggle of Gallavich [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789267
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on Love-Piece's prompt on Tumblr and I loved writing it.
> 
> "So Ian gets a new job or meets some new people who are small town people/ people who grew up in the suburbs/ north side and he becomes friends with them and they hang out for a while and they know he’s southside but they all think he’s like this perfect good boy who has done no wrong and then he does something crazy-beats someone up/reveals that he was a stripper/the shit he’s done in the past/ the shit he does on a normal basis-and shocks the hell out of them. And i don’t mean like “oh he’s bipolar so he’s crazy” i mean like normal southside Gallagher crazy and they all realize he’s not the good boy they thought he was. Bonus if Mickey is his bf/ husband and they hadn’t met him til that moment and when they do they’re like “woah these guys are badass”"
> 
> Let me know what you thought! And as always, hit me up on Tumblr - thebestpartofthecarrotcostume.

**Jane Goldman (14:35):** _Party_

 **Jane Goldman (14:35):** _Party!_

 **Jane Goldman (14:35):** _PARTAAAAAY!_

The trilling _ping_ sound that rang from Ian’s computer unnecessarily loudly three times in instant succession had him jumping and aggressively stabbing at the function and volume down buttons on his keyboard. He couldn’t even remember why his computer was turned up so loudly.

**Ian Gallagher (14:36):** _So…_

**Ian Gallagher (14:36):** _What I’m getting is that there’s a party_

Ian bit back a smile at the sigh (which was most likely accompanied by the exaggerated eye-roll that his colleague often sent him) and sat a little higher in his chair to peek over the desk divider and catch the brunette’s ‘duh’ face.

 **Jane Goldman (14:36):** _Henley from accounting_

 **Jane Goldman (14:36):** _Nostalgia party_

 **Jane Goldman (14:36):** _Free booze_

 **Jane Goldman (14:36):** _Open invite_

 **Jane Goldman (14:37):** _And that is me completely telling you to bring your mystery man, Mickey, who I’ve yet to meet after being your bestie for over two years_

Sigh. This was an ongoing battle between him and Jane. She was right, they had been friends for over two years, ever since he had started his job at the North Side stationery company’s head office. Norplus had taken Ian on as a cold-caller initially, much like Fiona’s job at World Wide Cup. He had been trained up to be the team leader of the department when Jane, another team leader, had taken maternity. He had been working there for seven months, and his charm and natural naturally enticing air about him had led to him having the highest success rate for convincing customers to renew.

Jane had noticed this and proposed Ian train up as her replacement. Of course, the higher-ups just saw dollar signs after Ian’s name, not taking in Jane’s reasoning for him being a good candidate for a supervisory role. But her point had been valid nonetheless; junior R.O.T.C. had conditioned Ian to be capable of managing teams of all sizes and getting results from even the least willing. The chance of progression and a pay rise which would allow him and Mickey to rent their own shitty apartment on the most South Side-like street the North Side had to offer.

Norplus was one of Ian’s favourite job because it gave him purpose, freedom, and a warm environment of people who wanted to befriend him, not just try to get in his pants like some of his colleagues at The Fairy Tail had done. He was regularly invited to post-work drinks, take-out nights at the homes of his colleagues, and even corporate events that only management were generally invited to.

After an evening of drinks in his first month, where he had mentioned Mickey as all of the ladies had been gushing about how cute their guys had been on Valentine’s Day, he had been consistently subjected to questions about the ex-thug and pestered to bring him along to events. But Ian wasn’t an idiot. Each and every one of his co-workers were very much like how he presented himself: bubbly, charismatic, outgoing, charming. And Mickey was the complete opposite of those with others. Sure, he could be kind and charming when he tried his hardest, but anyone who knew Mickey knew that it was false. Forcing behaviour for his boyfriend wasn’t something that Mickey enjoyed; every time he tried to come across all kind and cosy, Mickey ended up getting tense, riled up, and even more uncomfortable than he already was.

Not wanting to look like he was slacking off, Ian quickly ran a few K.P.I. reports and sent them off to his and Jane’s manager before responding to Jane’s passive-aggressive messages.

 **Ian Gallagher (14:43):** _1\. I’m sure we’ve been over this before, but Mickey is my bestie_

 **Ian Gallagher (14:43):** 2 _. I think he’s busy_

It wasn’t that Ian didn’t want to take Mickey with him, or that he was embarrassed with him – far from it. Ian would willingly sing from the treetops about his boyfriend and how much he loved and adored him. And part of loving Mickey was never trying to change him or put him in situations he found difficult and intolerable. Much of the time, he didn’t even tell Mickey about the events he was regularly invited to because he knew that the older man hated saying no to Ian and his big, green puppy-dog eyes.

 **Ian Gallagher (14:44):** _3\. What on earth is a nostalgia party?_

When five o’clock struck, their co-workers filtered out of the office until it was just the two team leaders tucked behind their computers, running their end-of-week reports and sorting through their shared inbox to clear any simple queries.

“You got the Miller account covered? I can do Foxwell’s,” Ian said as he looked over the felt divider.

Jane’s brassy brown curls popped up as she raised an eyebrow, “That depends on whether you’re going to bring mister tall, dark, and handsome.”

With a completely inelegant snort, Ian shook his head as he replied, “I don’t have one of those, that much I can promise you.”

“Semantics, Ian. Come on, bring him along, it’ll be fun.” She stood up and leant against the divider, no longer trying to be subtle, “And… I have it on good authority – by that, I mean, I heard her and Ellie discussing it – that Alex is going to be bringing some…” Her eyes darted left and right, checking for any additional workers before she whisper-shouted: “weed!”

Ian mocked shock, his mouth hanging agape as he raised his brows. “The horror! Honestly, the youth of today!”

“Is that a grey?” Jane joked, prodding at his choice of words.

He gave her a dismissive look as he simply retorted, “Try working with yourself and you’d have them too, babe.” The muttered ‘ass’ he heard had him biting his laugh as he busied himself with filtering through the Foxwell’s account’s emails, knowing that Jane would do as he had previously suggested.

 **Mickey (17:53):** _Yo, please tell me your ass isn’t still working! I’m outside, thought we were doing dinner?_

Ian ran a hand through his hair before quickly finishing off the email he was in the middle of and logging off. “I’m sorry, babe, I gotta’ go. I promised Mickey I’d be done by half five so we could grab dinner. I didn’t realise the time and he’s stood outside like a little homeless man waiting.” He almost kicked himself for oversharing as he saw Jane’s pearly white grin and wild, excited eyes staring back at him.

“He is?!” Before Ian had a chance to respond, he had the aggressive tapping of Jane’s keyboard and that very distinctive final _tap_ of the enter key that was her logging off.

 _Fuck._ As quickly as possible, Ian was grabbing his coat and throwing his satchel over his shoulder before racing to the elevator, aggressively pressing the close doors button as he saw her running towards him. Jane’s yells of profanities could be heard through the doors before the elevator began to descend to the ground floor. He breathed a sigh of relief as the doors opened and his colleague was not in sight, making a hasty exit from the building to see Mickey with a cigarette perched between his lips and a furrowed brow as he was bombarded by Jane.

“Ian, this one yours?” Mickey’s eyes were wide and full of confusion as the petite woman stood beside him with her head slightly tilted.

Sending his boyfriend an apologetic look, Ian put his hands firmly on Jane’s slight shoulders, squeezing with certainty as he explained, “I’m sorry, she’s a creep! Mickey, this is Jane, the one who put me forward for my promotion.”

Mickey stood against the building with a brow raised as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Oh, yeah. Hi.”

“Hi, Mickey.” Jane shook her shoulders a little beneath Ian’s hold, speaking over Ian as he attempted to speak. “So, there’s a house party tonight. All of us are going. There’s going to be free booze and one of the interns is even bringing some weed.” She paused briefly, as though trying to gauge Mickey’s expression before saying, “So, you’ll come, right?”

“I don’t th-” Ian was taken aback when Mickey interrupted him, a lopsided smile on his face as he confirmed his attendance.

“Great! Amazing! Well, I’ll text Ian the details and see you guys there!” She turned in Ian’s hold to pull him in for a hug as she whispered in to his shoulder with a grin “Small, dark, and handsome is super hot. Well done, babe!” She popped a kiss on his cheek before crossing the road with a wave behind her.

*** * ***

“So, why didn’t you think I’d wanna’ go to a house party?” Mickey probed as he sucked in the spaghetti that didn’t make it in to his mouth, making Ian roll his eyes but smirk nonetheless.

“It’s not that. It’s _them_. Everyone’s North Side and… well, North Side.”

Laughing softly, Mickey spoke through a mouthful of meatball, “Yeah, those guys suck. But I deal with drunk North Siders every brunch session, and they’re not at bougie or stuck up with enough mimosas – imagine them with weed too!”

With a half-smile and flirty eyes, Ian conceded, “I’ve underestimated you all along, mister Milkovich. I guess you’re going to your first Norplus party then!” The rest of their meal was spent with the pair laughing about the drunken North Siders they had both experienced.

Stepping off of the El, Ian and Mickey made their way towards Henley’s Lakeshore Drive home with beers in hand and a cigarette being passed between them, fingers brushing lightly against one another’s occasionally.

“What time is it?” Mickey asked, draining his bottle before his South Side instinct kicked in and he tossed it in to a nearby bush. When Ian told him it was ten past eight and that Jane would be texting them soon, he shrugged and grabbed Ian’s arm, pushing him down an alley between two swanky-looking restaurants.

His mouth was hot on Ian’s, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss that was a mess of tongue, teeth, and testosterone. As one hand gripped hard in to Ian’s shirt, his other was stretching in to his back pocket to reach for his wallet. “Well, we’re already late, may as well make it fashionable.” He fanned the Trojan condom in front of his face as he grinned coyly at his boyfriend, his eyes blown with lust and want.

“Needy fucking bottom,” Ian laughed before gripping at Mickey’s hips to turn him around roughly.

The door was pulled open and music pounded from behind their greeter. Matt, who worked under Jane and Ian, was a lanky man in his thirties with an unfortunate hairline. “Ian!” He pulled the ginger man in to a loose hug before doing the same to Mickey as he spoke; “You must be the famous Mickey Jane has been raving about meeting!”

“Yeah, hi…” Mickey mumbled as he stood stock-still, willing the man to let go of him.

Matt stepped back quickly, noticing Mickey’s discomfort, and gesturing the couple inside with an exaggerated wave. He briefly showed them to the kitchen, the worktops covered with various bottles of beers, spirits, mixers, and pitchers of cocktails. The pair made a point of each grabbing a beer before Matt then floated closer towards the music, waving a hand haphazardly on the way as he yelled “Bathroom!”

They walked through a dining room where the table played host to a game of beer pong, and then through to the lounge, the source of the bass-filled music. Ian spotted a number of his co-workers crowded in a circle, passing a bong about the huddle, whilst a few others danced.

“Ian! Yes!” Alex was handing the bong to a young man that he didn’t recognise and jumping up to pull him in to a hug. “Is this…?” She trailed off, her words slow as she gestured towards Mickey.

“Is this gonna’ be a regular thing, everyone asking if I’m me?” Mickey laughed, taking a long swig from his drink.

For a moment, Alex stared at him before heading to the large speaker and pulling the AUX cable from whomever’s phone had been plugged in. Her actions earned her an amalgamation of scattered ‘boo’s and groans. “Norplus, I’m calling your attention!” Alex began, her voice loud and carrying through most of the neighbourhood most likely. “This dashing, dark-haired hobbit is the infamous Mickey, Ian’s boo.” A few calls of ‘hey’ and a warbled ‘oi oi’ filled the brief silence Alex had allowed, grinning deliciously at Mickey’s blush. “Now, let’s get this show on the road and show them how we do a nostalgia party at Norplus!”

The music roared back to life as Mickey looked to Ian with a raised brow. “So many questions, man.” He rolled his eyes and let out a deep breath before gesturing his head towards the group with the bong, “Can I hit that?”

Alex popped her hip out as she grinned cheekily, “Dunno’, can you handle it, white boy?”

His jaw dropping, Mickey turned to Ian, “Is this bitch serious? Doesn’t she know…”

“I never really talked about pre-North Side us,” Ian shrugged, finishing his beer eagerly.

“Fucking kids today, man.” Mickey ran a hand through his slicked-back hair and declared he would need a stronger drink before he could even think about sitting beside ‘these kids’.

The older man groused lightly as he made his way to the kitchen to get himself and Ian some very fucking strong drinks. Ian stood to do damage control with a taken aback Alex. “Sorry. Umm, we’re not exactly straight edge… Mickey takes offence easily.”

“So you kept that boyfriend a secret for two years, you have a wild streak, and you’re exhibitionists. What else don’t we know about you?” Ian stared vacantly at the stoned girl, not sure which subject matter to broach first. “Oh, honey, your very concentrated creases on that shirt are a giveaway.” She trailed a false nail against his neck, “Mickey’s fresh little hickey isn’t very well concealed either.” Alex’s purple lips grinned wickedly before she popped her tongue in to her cheek and walked away with nothing further.

A slightly confused Ian walked towards the kitchen to find Mickey nursing a large drink. “Where’s mine?” Ian queried as he saw an empty glass beside the dark-haired man.

“Fucking fairies or something drank it.” He simply shrugged before swallowing back the last of his drink and going towards Ian to pull him in for a warm kiss.

His breath ragged when they finally pulled back, Ian breathed against Mickey’s swollen lips, “Bastard fairies.”

“Yeah, we are!” Mickey’s retort had drawn a scoff and half-laugh from the taller of the two before he pulled back to pour them both fresh drinks.

Ian made no move to force Mickey out of the kitchen, allowing his boyfriend to get to a state of inebriation that he felt comfortable mingling with his boyfriend’s colleagues. Once Mickey had finished his Jack Daniels and coke, he looked to Ian with excited eyes: “Shots. Loser blows winner.”

“Does this competition extend across the gender divide?” Jane stood behind Ian with a raunchy grin as she swayed slightly.

Mickey scoffed before explaining, “No, Tinkerbell. The thought of it makes my dick invert.”

A sharp jab to the ribs had Mickey doubling over before Ian quickly tagged on, “But you’re more than welcome to let your little North Side ass try to beat us.” He slapped her butt playfully as she jumped and then skipped ahead of him to begin lining up plastic shot glasses on the island.

“Ellie, come watch me kick these assholes’ butts at a line of shots!” The petite woman’s cry of a challenge had sent a wildfire spreading among the house as guests began to flock to the kitchen to see the woman that barely scraped five foot and looked wasted off of two vodka sodas. “Pick your poison, princess,” Jane did another excited jump before beginning to shakily pour out her shots, half-covering the marble with alcohol.

“It looks like we have newcomers to take on the Norplus shots champion,” Henley declared as he stood opposite the three of them, introducing the contenders to the guests like they were about to spectate a boxing match. “Shotters, are you ready?” The couple and Jane nodded eagerly and Henley was bellowing out a loud “Then shoot it, bitches!”

Ian knew he would never live it down if Jane beat him, so he swore he opened his mouth like a pelican to take the shots. In his peripheral, he could see that he and his colleague were almost neck and neck, but didn’t need to look to see that Mickey would be beating him. He reached out his left hand and grasped heavy-handedly at his boyfriend’s crotch, earning a grunt and a splutter that saw Mickey choking on his shot.

Screw it, he would make it up to him later. This was between Jane and him. He won with a yell of “Suck more dick if you wanna’ beat me, little princess,” that had the other party-goers laughing.

Mickey finished his last two shots before grasping at Ian’s hair and pulling him in close, nipping at his lower lip sharply as he mumbled, “Sneaky bastard. You better eat my ass fucking good tonight!” Ian nodded, his response being given by the passion that sat behind their hungry kiss.

“You guys are honestly like fucking porn stars or something!” Ellie laughed, obviously having heard from Alex about Mickey and Ian’s suspected pre-party activities.

Mickey scoffed lightly as he knew what would be coming from his boyfriend’s mouth, hiding his face in his hand.

“Just once! I was more in to go-go dancing,” Ian’s drunken giggle was not heard as his colleagues began demanding answers and back-stories. “No, no, no… I have a reputation to uphold as your hard-ass boss,” Ian grinned, wagging his finger at the surrounding people.

Jane was nudging against Ian like a cat as she purred, “Babe, you can’t fucking give us juicy stuff like this! I mean, where did it come from? This wild streak on my perfect, preppy Ian, I can’t understand it.”

“Man of mystery this one is,” Ian grinned, wrapping an arm about Ian’s neck and hanging against him gently. “Fucking world of secrets…”

“Never Have I Ever, Never Have I Ever, Never Have I Ever!” Jane and Matt were bouncing about as they chanted for the game to be put in motion.

“Yes, yes! Henley was leading the herd in to the lounge before lowering the music as everybody clamoured in, Ian regretting speaking as his colleagues were nudging at his arm and winking playfully.

Mickey had very intelligently made a beeline for the discarded bong which sat beside a half-full baggie of weed. “Smart man. Knew there was a reason I loved you,” Ian said as he instantly placed his mouth over the top before Mickey could, inhaling deeply as his boyfriend lit the marijuana and held the bong steady for him.

“I should not be this turned on by your mouth on anything but my dick,” Mickey joked, causing Ian to splutter and laugh as he felt the smoke go down the wrong pipe. Mickey had placed the bong down to say in to Ian’s ear loud enough for only him, “That’s it, Gallagher, choke on it like I’m fucking your face.”

A throat being cleared interrupted the couple’s flanter. “Jesus, guys, stop flirting so we can learn all your dirty secrets!” Ian’s head snapped back to see the receptionist, Flora, laughing from her place on the couch, which was a little closer to Henley that Ian would have expected. “Never have I ever… been shot.”

Mickey took a sip of a half-drunk beer he found sitting beside him on the floor.

There were quite a few looks of confusion where Mickey simply supplied, “Ass and leg.”

The looks didn’t diminish, but luckily Henley was too impatient to sit and wait for further explanation. “Never have I ever go-go danced,” he called out, grinning when he was met with dirty looks and a middle finger brandished by the ginger man. “Oh?!” He was shocked to see Penelope from Accounting also drinking, hoping to stay hidden. “What was that, Penny? Did you just join me?” If Ian was being attacked, he was taking every fucker down in the room with him that could. He wouldn’t be the only one to do a walk of shame come Monday morning.

Penelope flushed from the neck of her low-cut blouse up to her blonde fringe. “I had expensive tastes in college,” she mumbled out before burying her face in to her glass.

Ian thought he heard a call from somebody for a dance-off, but quickly decided that that could be saved for Mickey later. Instead, he quickly decided to throw out a truth that would get some guests drinking; “Never have I ever enjoyed sex with a woman.” He was met with looks of distaste from the male party-goers (bar his boyfriend), whilst Alex and Ellie seemed very proud to be drinking, the girls giggling after they had done.

“Guys, now hold on,” Jane said, almost silencing the guests, “I need Ian’s dirty secrets, so think hard. None of this pussy shit Ian’s throwing out there.”

There was a laugh before Mickey jumped in, “Never have I ever, as a gay-ass dude, had a huge rack tattooed on me.” The Milkovich man had earned himself a short, sharp jab from Ian as he took his drink.

“Story?” Matt asked with a curious eyebrow. “And proof would be good, too.”

“I fucking hate all of you,” Ian grumbled before undoing a few buttons to reveal Monica’s tribute tattoo that he hadn’t quite gotten around to having covered up yet. “It was a tribute to my mom after she passed, but the dude didn’t seem to hear me say ‘mom’ and instead heard ‘female with huge tits’.”

“They’re some fucking good-looking tits though,” Ian heard from a non-Norplus employee who sat back with Jane, a hand resting on her thigh.

When nobody jumped forward to reveal any secrets, Ian looked around briefly to see Alex whispering in to Ellie’s ear, and the latter then called out “Never have I ever had sex in public.”

Ian and Mickey groaned and took drinks along with a couple of other players in the circle.

“Hussies,” Alex joked as she took a drink herself.

The evening continued very much in that manner, with Ian and Mickey being targeted by the players’ declarations and ending up very drunk and sat on the patio step with a cigarette being passed between them lazily as they laughed.

Jane sneaked behind the pair, making them jump as she placed her head between theirs and slapped a hand on each of their shoulders. “Fucking dark horse, Ian. This new side to you is… mind-blowing.” She imitated an explosion noise poorly, doing jazz hands on either side of her head for effect. “How have I worked with you for two years and only known that the wildest thing about you was your sexuality? And, I mean, that’s pretty fucking vanilla in this day and age anyways!”

Ian grinned and knocked his head sideways, gently bumping against his colleagues as he whispered “Pandora’s Box from the South Side, babe. Exposure and idiocy broaden your horizons so much.” Mickey laughed along with Ian, understanding the sentiment more so than the North Side woman who knelt perched between them could.

*** * ***

Monday morning wasn’t quite aa painful as Ian had expected. Of course, he had received knowing looks and grins from those who had attended the party that he crossed paths with, but he had only had to threaten to fire the entirety of his department less than a handful of times (“ _Bitch, I have seniority,_ ” Jane had retorted, aiming a middle finger over the desk divider at him to accompany Ellie, Alex, and Matt’s snickering).

**Ian Gallagher (16:43):** _So what is a nostalgia party?_

**Ian Gallagher (16:43):** _Because that was just a South Side Thursday!_

Jane’s giggling and aggressive typing had Ian awaiting the message with bated breath, eager to learn what had been so special.

 **Jane Goldman (16:45):** _It’s supposed to be like a flashback to those tacky high school parties. We had planned to do all the shitty games like Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare and all that white girl garbage_

 **Jane Goldman (16:45):** _But getting to know Kurtis and all his secrets was so way more fun!_

 **Ian Gallagher (16:46):** _That fucking asshole! Next time we play Never Have I Ever and someone says they’ve never murdered, I will most definitely be drinking to that one!_

 **Ian Gallagher (16:46):** _As if he told you that!_

**Ian Gallagher (16:46):** _Next time we play Never Have I Ever and someone says they’ve never murdered, I will most definitely be drinking to that one!_

**Ian Gallagher (16:47):** _And Mickey definitely won’t be present for that game!_


End file.
